worldrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Rob
|Birth_name = Roberto Flores |Origin = San Diego, California, U.S. |Genre = Hip hop |Years_active = 1992—present |Label = Familia Records (1997-1999) Low Profile Records (1999-2002) Upstairs (2002-Present) |URL =www.lilrob.com }} Roberto Flores (born September 23, 1975), best known by his stage name Lil Rob, is a Mexican–American rapper, actor, and music producer. Biography Flores was born in San Diego, California, and grew up in the La Colonia area of Eden Gardens, a Hispanic neighborhood near Solana Beach, California. In the early 1990s, he began performing under the name Lil Rob and the Brown Crowd, and recorded a single titled "Oh What a Night in the 619." Though it didn't chart, it was later featured on his 1997 debut album Crazy Life, with the title shortened to "Oh What a Night." In 1994, his chin was shattered when he was shot in the jaw. During his career, Lil Rob has collaborated with fellow Chicano rappers Mr. Shadow, Mr. Sancho, and OG Spanish Fly, and mainstream artists such as Paul Wall, The Game, E-40, and Pitbull. The numbers twelve and eighteen, which are tattooed on his forearms, represent the numeric value of the letters L'' and ''R, the initials of his stage name. The number was used during his days as a graffiti tagger. In 2002, Lil Rob left Low Profile Records and signed to Upstairs Records. He found commercial success with the 2005 release Twelve Eighteen, Pt. 1, in which the single "Summer Nights" received national airplay, a first in his career. "Summer Nights" peaked at #36 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #13 on the Hot Rap Tracks chart. The followup single, "Bring Out the Freak In You," peaked at #85 on the Hot 100, and at #20 on the Hot Rap Tracks. The exposure led to small roles in the 2005 Cuba Gooding, Jr. film Dirty and the 2007 Rob Schneider vehicle Big Stan, both of which were released straight to DVD in the U.S. On June 29, 2007, Lil Rob made his very first appearance overseas in Okinawa, Japan. Twelve Eighteen, Pt. 2, was released in 2008 and featured the single "Let Me Come Back," featuring Frankie J, but was unable to repeat the success of its predecessor. Lil Rob was in conflict with Mr. Shadow and Royal T (CEO of Low Profile Records), which culminated in a diss track, "Call the Cops," directed at Royal T on 2003's The Album. Four years later, Southland Records artists Mr. D and Sleepy Malo collaborated with Mr. Shadow on a response titled "Gangsters Make The World" in 2007, but Rob chose not to respond to it. In 2009, his ninth album, Love & Hate, was released. Discography Studio Albums *1997: Crazy Life *1998: Natural High *2000: Still Smokin' *2002: Can't Keep a Good Man Down *2002: ''The Last Laff (EP) *2003: The Album *2004: Neighborhood Music *2005: Twelve Eighteen, Pt. 1 *2008: Twelve Eighteen, Pt. 2 *2009: Love & Hate Mixtapes *2007: Uncut For The Calles: Mextape Vol. 1 Remix Albums *2000: DJ Supermix *2003: High 'Til I Die: Remix 2000 Compilations *2004: ''Greatest Hits Non-Stop *2005: Gangster Classics *2005: Instrumentals See also *List of Chicano rappers References External links * *Official website *Upstairs Records website *Official MySpace page Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Rappers from California Category:American rappers of Mexican descent Category:People from San Diego, California Category:Date of birth missing (living people) es:Lil Rob fr:Lil Rob